The Greatest Experience of all (Mighty Morphin Dino Thunder)
by Emily1050
Summary: After finding out she's pregnant Kimberly left, only leaving her lover and friends a note to remember her by. After her beautiful son was born she gave him up for adoption. Now years later she gets a job in Reefside C.A as a gym teacher. She never expected to see her son and ex-lover. But what she least expected was having another chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is completely written. However I'll try to post all ten chapters fast. Yes it's a short story for power rangers Mighty Morphin/ Dino Thunder**

 **Now to the story:**

 **Kimberly's P.O.V**

It was just an ordinary day at Reefside, California for everyone but me. I had just found out I was pregnant and worse of all as a ranger protecting a child would be bad for both me and Tommy. I decided it was time to pass down my pink ranger coin and leave before Tommy found out. I headed home to pack my bags. I entered my room and prepared two suitcases. I called my best friend Trini.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Hey Trini, can you come to my house, and please bring everyone else," I said, I was going to use this night to say I was leaving I already choose a pink ranger that would be my successor. Tomorrow in the morning I would go to the Youth Center and give my coin to Kat.

"Kim, may I remind you, your parents don't like Tommy, Jason,Rocky, Billy, Zack, or Adam,the last time they came your parents said 'You group of young man are not allowed here' and that was only when she saw Tommy," Trini reminded her.

"Calm down, My mom and step-father moved to france, remember?" I answered back.

"Oh right, okay, I'll call the guys, be there in fifteen minutes.''

"See you," I said, I hanged up, looked to the ceiling and sigh I am going to miss everyone, but it's only until after this baby is born and I give it up for adoption.

I looked at the clock and realised that it had already been ten minutes. I was heading to the kitchen when I heard the door bell ring. I walked up to the door opened it and revealed my best friends and my boyfriend. "Come in guys."

"So kim, can I ask why we were callednto meet in such a short notice," Rocky asked, I looked at him sadden.

"What's wrong Kim?" Tommy noticed my mood. I walked into the living with my friends right behind me. I gestured for them to sit down.

"Guys, I am passing my ranger coin to Kat," I said, they all looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean Kim, you can't go, at least not yet, when you go than we all go, we started this together and together it must end," my fellow blue ranger said.

"Yeah Kim, what caused this so suddenly?" asked Trini. All this time I noticed Tommy hadn't said a word.

"Actually guys, I am moving to Florida, I found a really good job at Florida Music Idustries," I lied. They knew my life dream had been music but then it got interupted by my Power Ranger duties.

"I see, When are you leaving?" asked Jason, I could see tears in his eyes.

"I leave tomorrow after I bring Kat to Zordon and give her my power coin," I said, Tommy looked at me.

"Kim, please promise to send me weekly letters?" Tomny finally said, as his tears came down.

"You guys should get home and please don't come to me tomorrow, I don't know if I will leave if any of you come, and yes I will write but you guys better write back," I threatened, they smiled and so did I, this was the last time I would see them for a long time. Trini, Jason, Rocky, Billy, Zack, Aisha, and Adam left. Tommy and I were left alone. I looked at him.

"Kimberly, I love you, please don't go," Tommy said.

"Tommy this is my dream please understand where I stand."

"What about us?" He asked I felt nausea rising up.

"Tommy, I am not breaking up, we'll have a long distance relationship, " I said, but even I know that was hard.

"Are you sure Kim?" He asked , I nodded he sigh. We kissed a sweet and tender kiss before he left and I sank to the floor crying.

The next day passes quickly and I left for Florida.

 **A/N**

 **I know they don't live in Reefside, but for the sake of the story please don't make any hurtful comments on it.**

 **My friend and I wrote this a while back and we were not born when Mighty Morphin was on so we saw it when we were little girls and haven't seen it since then and we're not as young at all and we didn't remember that the name of where they lived was Angel Grove when we wrote this.**

 **Anyway this will probably be finished in a few days so see you tomorrow.**

 **Please comment, follow, and favorite.**

 **This is our first Power Rangers Fanfiction.**

 **Joky04 & Emily1050**


	2. Chapter 2

After eight and a half months of a pregnacy the pain of labor hit me. I went through five hours of labor than I blacked out.

I woke up at one in the morning, looked to my right and saw a couple probably in their mid thirties holding my baby, no their baby. The guy noticed I had woken up and smiled.

" . thank you very much for the privilege of becoming parents," he said, I saw the baby that peacefully slept in the womans chest he had light brown hair and looked a lot like me but I knew that his eyes were his dad's.

"May I ask for a favor?" I asked, "please keep this an oppen adoption," I begged.

"Of course," the new mother said, "I'am Madly Mcknight and this is my husband Anthony Mcknight."

"Thank you, Mr & Mrs. Mcknight," I said, I took one last look at my son.

"We're thinking of naming him Connor Mcknight," said. Cute name but it would sound better if it was Connor Thomas Oliver, I thought.

The McKnight family left and a tear escaped my eyes, my son was gone for good.  
 **-16 years later-**

I was so exited today I was moving to Reefside, California sure it wasn't Angel Grove but it was only like thirty minute drive. I was going to Reefside because I had gotten a job as the gymnastics teacher at Reefside High School. I was going to live in my house in Angel Grove and drive everyday to Reefsid, I would see my friends everyday again. Suddenly I was scared, what if they didn't remember me, or what if Tommy had moved on. You see after three months of having a long distance relationship I was in a bad mood and I broke up with Tommy and stopped mailing letters. Hopefully Tommy and my friends remembered me and would forgive me.

I drove to Miami International Airport or as I like to call it 'MIA' once I got there I was registered my plane would be leaving at 10:00 am today, it was 9:47 am, so I started to board the Lan air plane. While sitting there alone I looked to my left and saw a family enjoying their trip. The family consisted of a Father, Mother, older son, and younger brother. I felt slightly jealous that could have been us, but that wasn't the case. The plane landed in California. When I walked out I quickly caught a cab and told him my old adress.

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed as I walked inside my home, nothing changed.

 **TOMMY'S P.O.V**

I started to work in Reefside High School. I had bought a house at Reefside. I became a science teacher. I had a shared secret with three of my students. This three were now the power rangers. "Conner, Kira, and Ethan the first thing I told you was to keep your distance in school," I told the three rangers.

" its an emergency," Conner said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Theres an attack in school grounds, " Kira said.

"Come on let's stop this," I said we took out our morphers and went to the south building and sure enough there was a whole army of monsters yet something pink caught my eye.

 **Kimberly's P.O.V**

I got the replica of my ranger coin, no I did not steel it. You see when I was about to leave Zordon who was the only other person to know I was pregnant gave me this replica to protect myself in Florida. In the past I have only needed twice but today I need it once more.

 **CONNER** **'S P.O.V**

I looked at Dr.O and saw his eyes wide so I looked up to see what looked like a pink ranger. We decided to join her in the fight. After the fight we demorfed and Dr.O walked up to the ranger that was still in her power rangers clothing.

"Kim..?" Asked Dr.O, she turned around and demorfed.

"Tommy, I didn't know that now you are the black ranger, " she said , what's with calling Dr.O, Tommy.

"Kim, why are you here?, arent you suppose to be in Florida? " asked.

"I was, I arrived today but then I heard noise and I came," she replied.

"Kimberly you stole your own Powe coin, how could you?" He acused her, she looked hurt.

"Not true, Zordon was the only one who knew the real reason I left and he made a copy of my Power Coin so that I could do some help in Miami," she said, I looked at Dr.O he looked nervous.

"Kim, I am sorry, anyway where's your man," he asked, she looked at him like she was remembering something hurtful.

"There was never another man," she confessed at this Dr.O was confused.

"Then why did you break up with me and none the less by a letter."

"It ties to the 'real' reason I left."

"And what may that be?" I heard a male voice, turned around to see five guys and two girl.

"Guys?" Kimberly muttered as a tear escaped her eyes, then she looked at Kira, Ethan and me for what seemed the first time, she looked shocked as she observed every inch of me.

"Dr.O please tell her to stop staring its weird and creepy, " I said. He eyed her and she backed away.

"Now where was I, right Kim what is the real reason you left," a guy asked he was wearing red.

"Jason... everyone please sit down or you might faint."

They all took a seat on the school benches and so did Kira, Ethan and I.

"Okay so...uh... well y..you see I was... pregnant and runned away," she rushed the last part but it was understandable.

"Who is the father to your baby, kim?" The girl who I asume is Trini asked.

"Are you seriously asking," kim asked.

"Yeah," Aisha answered.

"The only man I ever loved, is the father, the father was Tommy," she said. Dr.O looked shocked.

"WAIT A MINUTE KIM. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DARK ALL THESE YEARS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WAS'?" he asked while yelling.

"I didn't tell you because we were both in the middle of a war, that you as a leader needed, I never thought of telling you because I haven't seen him in person since I gave birth, and I said 'was' because when he was born I had to put him up for adoption and now Conner lives with the McKnight family," she finished. My eyes shot open wait a minute, she said Conner and Mcknight, that can't be right.

 **Tommy P.O.V**

Kim left because she was pregnant. I can't believe this and his name Conner and his adoptive parents last name McKnight, now where have I heard that name before.

"No offense but how old would your son be?" Kira asked.

"16 years old actually his birthday was in September 12 in 1998," she said. Wait that was Conner's birth date, and Conner's name Conner McKnight.

" , that's my birth date and my name," Conner said.

"Oh well maybe it's time you ask your parents sweaty,"Kim answered.

"Jason, take Kira and Ethan back to their homes, sorry everyone I think Kim, Conner and I need to talk," I said as I walked up to Kim and helped her up.

"No I have to talk to my parents, you two should catch up," Conner said as he left.

"I am sorry, Tommy!" I heard Kim say while crying.

"Sh sh sh it's okay, why don't we go to my house so that we can talk?" I asked she nodded and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr McKnight's P.O.V**

I heard the phone from the kitchen ringing I went to respond but instead got yelled at, ah Conner must have done something stupid.

"Yes hello Principal Randall, " I said.

"HELLO , THE REASON THAT I AM CALLING IS BECAUSE YOUR _SON_ HAS BEEN SKIPING SOCCER AND HIS CLASSES AND HE IS FAILING."

"Alright thank you," I said as I hanged up than I noticed my wife.

"Who was it?"

"That was the principal, she says Conner's failing," I said.

"I think it's time we tell Conner and take him to his mom and let her get his custody," my wife said as we kissed, then we headed over to the door to see angry Conner walk in then past me and into his room slaming his door. This moment my wife and I knew was the time, we had been trying to get rid of him but now we were definitely telling him to go. My wife and I walk to the door and without knocking we walked in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he asked rudely.

"This is our house Conner, we can come in," I said to him.

"Why are you so mad?" asked his mother.

"I don't know, maybe because of the fact that I just found out my teacher and his ex-girlfriend are my biological parents," he said.

"We were going to tell you, but how did you know who is?" I asked.

"You mean it's not a lie, I am really not your son, Mr. Oliver and Kimberly Hart are really my parents," he said, mad.

"Conner, we adopted you because we thought we couldn't have kids, we wanted you to be talented, then you began failling school, and we let it slide because you were amazing at soccer, but now even that your failing, we are going to call and give her back your custody."

"Why didnt you just do it when I was in Middle School and Alex was born, isn't she the child of your dreams?" He asked.

"Yes she is, we would have but we felt bad for your _real_ mother, she was about 16 when she had you, but pack your things you leave today, tomorrow your last name will no longer be McKnight it will be watever it is," I said as my wife and I left.

I called .

" , it's nice to hear of you again."

"Who is this?" She asked.

"It's , I am calling to tell you that we are giving up Conner's adoption, " I said.

"Really?" She asked, I could hear the joy in her voice.

"Yes," I responded, " I need you to pick him up toady, please oh and I heard your living here in Reefside so, I hope it's no trouble. "

"No of course not, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Isn't your house like 8 minutes away?"

"Yeah, but I am at ex-boyfriend's house."

"Alright, see you then," I said as I hanged up.

 **TOMMY'S P.O.V**

Kim and I took a deep breath as we saw Conner jump into his sport car, and leave.

" why didn't you tell me? Kim, I would have helped," I said, she looked sad and I saw tears rolling down her cheek.

"I am sorry Tommy, at the time, Jason, Trini and Zack had just passed down their power coins, and the new team needed the old rangers experience, they needed you."

"They needed you and Billy just as much," I remarked.

"No, Tommy you were a leader, Billy and I were simply another pink and blue ranger," she said.

"But we all cared about you, you could have stayed, I would have helped, and we would have raised Conner together," I said, I couldn't understand her.

"If I would have told you, your life as a ranger would have ended, I had been ready to pass my coin since the others, I didn't because I love you and I still wanted to fight along with you, but when I figured out I was pregnant I assumed I would always have a piece of you."

"Kim, I still love you, in fact I think I love you more now than I used to back then," I said, tears threatened to come out of my eyes but I pushed them back in.

"I love you to," she answered. We were about to kiss when her phone started to sing.

"It's , do you think Conner told them,"she asked getting worried.

"Nah, he probably did something stupid," I answered with a smirk.

"Hello?"

~~~~~~~~~~ **4 minutes later~~~~~**

"What did he say?" I aksed.

"Tommy, they don't want to be Conner's parents anymore, they're giving us back our paternal rights."

"You mean soon he won't be Conner McKnight but instead Conner Oliver?"

"Yeah, lets go, we have to go pick him up."

 **CONNER'S P.O.V**

I heard a car pull up in the drive way I look out my window to see Dr. O's jeep parked there, I heard a knock on the door I raced out in time to see my 'parents'about to open the door.

"Welcome and you must be , " my so called father talked with my _real_ father.

"Here are Conner's things, he's all yours, tomorrow go to court and he has your last name, goodbye," he said as he grabbed my suitcase threw it in Dr.O hands and closed the door in our faces.

"Are you okay Conner?"my new mom asked, I looked at her and embraced her in a tight bear hug.

She was taken by surprise but hugged me back. "I love you Conner."

"I love you too... mom and dad," when I said those words my dad joined the hug.

"I love you too, son," he said, I smiled. "We should get going.''

"Wait Tommy, is he staying in your house or at my apartment," mom asked.

"I think it's best if he comes with me and you should move into the house too," dad said, she froze but then blushed.

"I'll take you home, Kim, pack and be ready to move into my house tomorrow, " dad continued, mom nodded.

"Mom, Dad I am going in my car, I'll meet you home," I said, I was about to take off when my dad rushed to me and handed me a pair of keys.

"One is for the house, the other is for Dino Thunder Comand Center, Conner be careful."

"Alright, see you later dad, bye mom," I left, I saw my mom was about to cry but my father wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

 **KIMBERLY'S P.O.V**

"Tommy, it feels like a dream, I can't believe, our son is our son again, and you and I are back together," I cried into his shirt, I felt his hand petting me on my back, I looked up at him, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Kim, I can't express how exited I am," he said, "first time in the past seventeen years that I actually feel relief again, I don't know if it's because I still have very deep fealings for you or for the fact that I have been heart broken since that letter, and today we've forgiven each other and I found out I am dad, but Kim I would like to know, What stopped you?"

I looked up confused , ''What do you mean?"

"I mean what stopped you from telling me? I mean about Conner I could have helped oh and what exactly are we now, dating, friends, friends with benefits or ex with a son."

"I don't know, I think we're friends, not that my fealings for you have decreased in any case they have increased, but we need time before we go into the dating part," I said, Tommy nods.

We soon pulled up to the hotel, I gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I saw as Tommy's jeep left and headed up to my room.

 **CONNER'S P.O.V**

I got to house and jumped on the couch, I mean I always do this in his house but from today on this is my house as well, so what do normal people do when they get home, I wouldn't know I always arrive home at 10:00pm or 11:30pm, it's always because I am either bussy being a ranger or just playing soccer. It's weird having your science teacher and mentor also be your father. I heard the door open, I looked up and noticed my...Dad.

"Are you okay, Conner?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine just confused. "

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you and Kim are my parents then why did you give me up, I mean didn't you guys love me?" I asked. He looked sad.

"No, Conner, Kim never told me she was pregnant, and well we were teenagers and she kind of wanted her life back and so she thought that giving you up was the best thing, but she actually regrets it, we would have both loved to be by your side for the past 16 years," he said, I sight, " in fact Conner, she was also thinking of you, a teenager can't raise a child, non the less alone."

"I get it. Thanks Dad," I answered.

"Come on Conner, lets take you to your new room," he said, I followed him upstairs.

We entered the room next to what I remember to be Dad's office. I looked around, it was plain white, had a bed in the middle a night table next to the bed and a TV hanging in front of the bed other than that the room looked empty.

"Ugh, Conner, if you want later on we can paint the room a more livelier color and add some furniture," Dad noted, I nodded.

Dad excused himself and left. I slumped on my new bed and smiled. At least from now on I had no reason why to hide my Power Ranger doubts from my parents. I decided to help Dad with whatever he was doing.

I explored the house and didn't see him anywhere so I went to his study room. You know the room that had the 'secret entrance' to the dino layer. I pressed the dinosaur's jaw and the door opened. I walked in and saw three very confused faces but my dad wasn't there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Why did you come through Dr.O office, you know he hates it when we enter his study room, and how did it go with him and the first pink ranger?" asked Kira.

"To answer your first question, I from now on live with my biological dad, and it went fine with them, also her name is Kimberly Hart," I said, the three looked even more confused.

"That you live with your biological dad doesn't explain why you came through Dr.O's house," Ethan answered. Kira looked at Trent, he looked even more confused. Since he hadn't been there when mom showed up.

"You guys are still clue less, Doctor Oliver is my biological father and Kimberly Hart is my mother, " I said, they all stood there in shock.

" That means, he'll go a lot easier on you during a test or during your homework, you'll probably end up getting straight B's in science and since next year he will also be our history teacher, you'll pass that two," Trent whined

 **TOMMY'S P.O.V**

I had taken a walk around the woods trying to get my head off things. After an hour I noticed the time. Ugh it's time I go train the rangers. As I entered the Dino-Thunder Comand Center I heard Trent whining.

"That means, he'll go a lot easier on you during a test or during your homework, you'll probably end up getting straight B's in science and since next year he will also be our history teacher, you'll pass that two," he said.

"Of course not, if anything I will go twice as hard on him," I assured them.

"Wait so Conner wasn't out of his mind, he was serious? " asked Ethan.

"No, we are his biological parents, but lets not talk about this and train, don't get distracted."


	4. Chapter 4

**JASON'S P.O.V**

I was walking in Angel Grove, in the morning you know the usual routine, but today something felt strange. I ignored it and just kept walking until I got to the Youth Center, where I found Rocky and Kat talking to Ernie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said, they looked at me and then passed me a letter. The envelope was pink, so this must be Kimberly.

The letter said.  
 _Hey guys, I just wanted to send you all a letter to inform that I just moved to Reefside, California. Oh make sure Jason reads this, How dare you not tell me Tommy lived here, and that he was a Power Ranger. Back to my nice letter. From now on Tommy and I are going to take care of Conner if you as his uncles/aunts have any wishes on meeting him, Tommy and I are holding a ranger family reunion, and since our son is the new red ranger we don't have to hide it from him. So the reunion will be on December 13th, 2014. In other words the day you receive this. So see you soon, the address is below and your lucky Angel Grove is so close._  
 _With love Kim ._

"Great so we have a Ranger reunion today, let's get the others and go," I said, then I looked at the address, wait a minute that's Tommy's address, oh lord we all pray for no fights and pure friendship.

"Go where?"asked Zack as he and Aisha joined us. I handed them the letter they both read it and then we took the sign of heading towards the car as our cue to look for the others.

"Okay, I will go look for Trini," I said, they nodded.

"Zack and I will go for Adam," Aisha said.

"Kat and I will go for Billy," said Rocky.

"We will meet back here okay and then we'll all just go together," I said they nodded and we went our separate ways. I called my wife, Trini as I headed to pick her up.

"Hey Jase," she said.

"Hey, I have news."

"What did you do, Jason Lee Scott, oh no you forgot to pick up Kaitlyn and Mikayla didn't you?"

Oh no, I did forget that. Kaitlyn and Mikayla my two thirteen year old twin daughters, they're complete oposites.

"Well yeah, but that's not why I am calling, in fact get dressed fast I'll pick the girls up and then I'll pick you up."

"Wait where are we going?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when I pick you up, just do what I said, and bye love ya."

"Lovee ya too."

Instead of heading to the right I went left towards my daughters school. They were both talking to Alison and Carla, Alison is Rocky's and Kat's daughter, she and the girls were all best friends. Carla is the daughter of famous singer Trish Mahula. Her mom was never there to raise her and she got along with us just fine, we'd known her since she was in kindergarten, she's like another niece.

I called Rocky.

"Rocky, do I pick Alison up, I am already in the school."

"Oh okay, thanks dude, I had completely forgotten, " he said.

"Yeah, I had too but Trini reminded me," I answered.

"Okay, I already got Billy, and Zack and Aisha are here with Adam."

"Okay, thanks, ask Zack or Aisha if I should pick Kyle up?"

I heard him ask Zack who seemed to agree. Kyle is Zack's and Aisha's fourteen year old.

"Yeah he agreed."

"Okay , bye see you later," I said.

"Bye." The line went dead and Mikayla and Kaitlyn walked in the car, I lowered the passenger seat's window and yelled at Alison.

"ALISON, COME ON, I AM PICKING YOU UP, WE'RE HAVING A _FAMILY_ REUNION. "

Family Reunion was our code, she walked in the car and we left towards the other side of the school, which is the High School.

I picked up the boy and he seemed tense at the sight of Mikayla.

I passed by home and Trini was waiting, I passed her the letter, and she smirked.

We left and soon after that we left Reefside.

 **Two Hours later in Tommy's house ( Conner's P.O.V)**

I was talking with Kira, at dad's living room, when there was a knock on the door. I hurried off to open it and when I did, I found about seven adults and four teens.

"May I help you?"

"Is this Tommy Oliver's house," the guy next to an asian woman asked.

"Yeah, may I ask who you are?" I said.

"I am Jason Lee Scott, she's my wife Trini Kwan but now of course she's a Scott, that's Zack Tayler, his wife Aisha Campbell but now she's Tayler, then that's Adam Park, he's Billy Cranston, then that's Katherine Hillard who Is now Desantos and her husband Rocky Desantos, and those are our kids," he said, I realised I had heard this names before, I looked at Kira for help but she was deep in thought until her eyes widened.

"Your Dr.O's original teemates," she said.

"Oh you know about the Power Rangers," Aisha asked.

"We are the red and yellow dino rangers," I said.

"Your Tommy's and Kim's son?" the one who I assumed to be Billy asked, then I nodded.

"Dad is in school grading the make-up test we took last week, and mom should be down in the Comand Center with Hayle, Trent and Ethan," I said, they looked confused," I am Conner Oliver the red ranger, she's Kira Ford the yellow ranger, Ethan James is the blue ranger, Trent Fernandez is the white ranger, Hayle Zictor, she's a good friend who knows about everything, she's also the one who works with the computers here," I said, they nodded, I let them in before yelling out to mom.

She came up and smiled." What is i... guys you arrived I thought you would have called, why don't you come help Hayle and I finish the steak and mash potatoes, " I said.

"Scince when does Kimberly Anne Hart, not say hi?" Jason stood up, put his hands on his hips and acted as if he was annoyed.

"Come here, Jason," mom said back. Jason hurried and hugged her tight.

"Hey Jase, don't get her all to yourself, girl you have a lot to explain starting by since you and color ranger get along, I mean you broke his heart and he hated you," Aisha said, mom broke away from Jason and looked at Aisha.

"The thing was that I told him the truth and he accepted it, in fact he says he doesn't want to remember those years."

"Why cause he dated me for a while?" asked Kat, mom stiffened of a way I never saw before.

"Kat.. no that's not it," she answered.

Jason seemed to sence the tense atmosphere so he tried to make small talk, "So what are you and Tommy now?" I was actually interested in thid they hadn't talked to me about their relationship.

"Jason, Kim and I are back to dating," I heard my dad's voice through the room.

"Wow Tommy, what happened to your hair?"Rocky asked.

"Times change, Rocky," he asnwered.

"Well it looks like Kim doesn't care wether you have long or short hair?" Kat giggled.

"Um... dad please tell me you weren't one of those weird teens with long hair," I ask.

"Oh he had long hair, alright, here see yourself, "Jason said, handing me a picture of the original team, Mom looked beutiful and completely in love with dad, I smiled.

"Anyway let's get to the party," Zack yelled, and soon we were all eating and just being a normal family, until the alarm went of, and we went into battle


	5. Chapter 5

**TOMMY's P.O.V**

As Kim and I walked inside the school, I heard a bunch of screaming teenagers, _Ugh Winter Break hasn't even started and I was already dreading for school to begin._

"You know, it's not that bad, at least we'll get to spend some time with Conner," Kim said, I perked up. The son that I had just found out about. He was one of my students. He was no longer McKnight he was now an Oliver. A few people had asked why his last name had changed, but we had said the truth just not the fact that gis biological parents were Kim and I. To everyone else except the team I was just his science teacher, and Kim his gymnastics coach.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kim and I had started to get moere serious in our relationship, we lived in the same house. And we did share the bed, most of the time. We'd been back together for three months now, and I was starting to think that I should propose. I mean yeah it's only been three months, but before we had dated for two years and we had a sixteen year old son. We should have married a long time ago. I thought about it and decided to wait till Christmas.

"See you later, Kim." I kissed her. A

quick kiss on the lips right before leaving her at the gim's door and heading towards my class. The bell rang, luckily I was entering the class by now.

"Hello class." I sigh. I looked around the room, my eyes caught sight of Ethan, and Trent. No sight of Kira or Conner.

"Good morning ," they all answered.

"May I ask, where Conner and Kira are?" I asked. I was getting annoyed, what was he thinking just because his my son doesn't mean I won't punish him.

"I saw them walking this morning, they said they had to go to the soccer field for something," Ethan told me, I nodded.

"Ethan, you are in charge while I go get them."

"Dr.O, aren't I better for this, than Ethan? " Cassidy Cornell asked.

"No."

I left the classroom and headed towards the soccer field. _They're both in so much trouble._

 **KIRA's P.O.V**

I was with Conner, we'd been dating for one week now and since we were keeping it a secret we had to skip class to hang out and things like that.

"Your dad is going to kill us," I said.  
"Oh please dad can't say nothing he was a teen when he impregnated mom so, you and I are not doing anything like that so it's fine."

"NOT IT'S NOT, YOU MAY BE MY SON BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO BE IN CLASS," I heard Dad say, I turned around and saw a very mad Tommy Oliver.  
"Oh hey dad, you know the change of shirt color is really looking good on you,"I said.  
"Inside now, to the both of you, we'll talk about this later.''

We walked back to class. Dr.O returned to his duties. And as we heard the bell ring we headed out. During second period I didn't speak to Conner. In third I ignored him. In fourth I took a seat in between Ethan and Trent leaving Conner no space. In fith I was in a different class. In sixth I had Study Hall so I didn't see him. As the last period of the day came, I felt even more nervous. Conner and I had AP History together. Luckly our teacher has assigned seats for us. I was sitting in the seventh seat in the first row and conner was two rows away. The bell rang and I took my leave. I went to my locker and I spotted Dr.O walking towards me.

''Kira can you come with me?'' he asked. I sigh, I didn't want to get in trouble by my boyfriend's father. That was just weird, plus if I wanted to get accepted into the family I would want to be liked.

''Yeah sure,'' I replied. I followed him to his office. I was expecting Conner to be there but he wasn't.

''Kira am I right to think that you and Conner are dating?'' he asked. I nodded. Although I wasn't so sure anymore seing as I've been avoiding him all day.''Alright, now what I want to know is why didn't you guys tell us.''

''We just started dating a week ago, and you guys were going through all the papers of giving Conner your last name.''

''I guess I understand, hey I am not mad, just disapointed that two of my rangers are dating and I had to catch them to find out, and lets just say I kind of see Conner as a little boy in my eyes, you know he's always going to be my baby.''

''But what about when you didn't know about him being your son, how did you feel about him at that time?'' I asked. I am so thankful that Dr.O took this well.

''You four, I mean Conner, Trent,, Ethan and you, I saw you all as my kids. Until the day I met my biological kid, that doesn't mean I love you guys any less it just means that I see Conner as more than just a kid that I take care of, or more than a student, even more than a teammate, he's my blood and flesh so, it's a bit weird to explain but it's as if I always felt connected to Conner.''

We talked for a while until we had to go. I found Conner outside of the school by his car waiting for someone.

''Hey, who are you waiting for?'' I asked, as I approach him.

''You.''

''Why me?''

''Because last time I checked your my girlfriend and you have been avoiding me,'' he said.

''I am sorry I was just a little scared of getting in trouble with you're dad.''

''So did you?'' he asked. I shook my head _No._

''Want to go watch a movie and then I take you home?'' he asked.

''Sure, let me just call mom, I mean it's friday and next week it's Christmas break so she shouldn't care to much.''

 **Christmas Day Kim's P.O.V**

Tommy and I woke up early in the morning and put the christmas presents for all four rangers under the christmas tree. The rangers had all slept over. Kira was sleeping in the couch while the other three enjoyed the floor. By now everyone knew about Conner and Kira dating. To be honest I was so happy to see my baby boy grow up. Before I used to wonder if Conner would date a girl who was nice or some prostitute. But I am happy to say that he loves Kira and that she loves him back, they just don't know that yet. Or at least their denying it, but I know what I am saying.

''Ugh Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CHRIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAS.''

''Conner shut up, the others are sleeping,'' I hissed. Just as I said that Kira, Trent, and Ethan woke up.

''Or at least they were.'' Tommy said from behind.

''Let's open the presents'' Ethan said, we all went under the christmas tree. After everyone had opened their presents we went into the family room and watched a christmas movie marathon, while eating popcorn, cookies, and drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tommy's P.O.V**

I wanted to ask Kim to marry me already. We had a son, and he too was ready to have his REAL parents together not just in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but in a husband and wife. I had bought a silver ring and was going to ask her during the school's paparally. Conner was having a soccer game that same day, Kira was going to attend softball tryouts, and Ethan was going to a state robotics competition. That left me with Trent. I wrote down on a notepad I would ask for his help later. The bell to first period rang, and students started to walk in. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent sat at their usual table. I started my lesson. Today we'd be studying Newtons laws of motion. Which by the way they should already know. So I started my class like usual. After a while I had given them projects in groups of two. Conner and kira sat together and so did Ethan and Trent. It hadn't been too long after that that I recived a call from my phone. I looked at the ID caller and was surprised to see it was Kim. I walked out tge class roon and answered it.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Tommy big problem remember how I told you that it was weird how we hadn't had an attack in some time, well I was taking my students to the P.E field but when I got here I found a monster sucking the school's electricity power."

"Okay, I'll get the tean meet you there in 3,"I said as I hanged up. I went back inside the room.

"Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan meet me outside." I said that was our thing whenever there was an attack we'd say that.

 **Kimberly's P.O.V**

I was fighting the monster by myself, not just that but I had some news for Tommy. It wasn't good for me to be with this condition here fighting a monster. I mean sure I wanted to take part in this, but not when I am pregnant.

Soon I saw Kira, Conner Trent, and Ethan. Kira knew that I was pregnant she had been with me during the test. I really shouldn't be scared of being pregnant, I mean. It's my second time. This time I am an adult and Tommy is with me. But still.

As soon as Tommy joined I was even more relieved. I had decided to tell him about the pregnacy in a letter so I had put in his bag this morning, but it looked like he still didnt know. Soon the monster disappeared. To me it was actually a relieve because I was putting to much stress in my self.  
 **Tommy's P.O.V**

As the second block bell rang I went to my backpack to get my second period binder but an envelope fell. That's strange. I picked it up and read it said.  
 _To: Tommy Oliver_  
 _From:Kim._  
 _Dear you and I both know that we have decided to take our relationship to the next step. I guess this is part of that... I am pregnant. In the back I put the sonogram picture. Bye_

As I finished reading I flipped it. And there it was my next baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tommy's P.O.V**

No way, Kim was pregnant. Again. Just this time I was here, and I knew. Wait a minute we'd just been in a fight. That meant that Kim had fought while carrying our baby. No way. That is not happening. I knew class was about to begin, but hey no one ever said teachers couldn't be late for class. Or did they.

I walked out of my classroom and made my way through the locker area towards the gym. I knew Conner had P.E next. And Kira had English, but neither were in their supposed classrooms. They were both here, making out in front of Kira's locker. I wanted to scream, but held back because me and Kim had done worst things during that age. But I didn't want my son and Kira to end up like me and Kim so I walked up to them.

''Shouldn't you both be in class?'' It sounded like a question, but they knew it was really a statement. Conner seemed taken back that I was here and had interrupted them.

''Dad, what are you doing here, doesn't your next class start in like,'' he looked at his watch,'' one minute.''

''Yes it does, but so does yours, and Kira's. And I am afraid that Kira's next class is in the third building's fifth floor. And we're in the first building's third. Unless she had your speed she wouldn't make it to class.''

Kira was shocked, she immediately got her books and started walking away.''See ya later Dr.O.'' She said with a smile which I gave her back.

''Dad can't me and Kira just skip for once.'' Conner whined. I gave him a death glare and he gulped.

''Conner, you are my son, and that just gives me an even bigger reason to make sure that you don't skip school. Now come on, did you really think your mom wouldn't notice her best student and child wasn't in her class.'' He seemed to realize just how much trouble he really would have gotten himself into.

''Yeah let's go back to class,'' he muttered. Well at least he didn't ask my reason to be going towards his mom's classroom. We soon entered and I surprised to say the least.

Kim was throwing up on her trash can. I noticed a kid who I recognized as Alec was laughing and throwing papers at her. I got extremely mad. How dare this idiot insult my girl in such way. I went up to him.

'' I swear I didn't mean it.'' Oh yeah sure plead after you already harassed her.

''Dad let him go, let's go help mom.'' Conner said. Half the class was surprised to find out that Kim and I had been intimate.

''Kim, come here, let's take an early leave and get subs for our classes.'' And just like that I put her over my shoulder and walked into the office. Principal Randall was there. That was rare. Usually she would be around the school screaming at students.

'' , what a strange occasion. To what do I do the unwanted visit?'' she asked.

''We need an early leave, Kim isn't feeling well,'' I said.

''Yeah yeah, and why does this concern me.'' I looked at her like she was kidding me.

''Well our classes still need subs.'' I said.

''You can go, and I'll run my school, so do not tell me what to do,'' her comment was stupid I only said a few words. I ddin't have time though Kim was still throwing up. I also noticed she was stained with blood in the lower part of her pants. I panicked. I am a science teacher. I kind of know what that means but I don't want to believe it.

As soon as I had her in my car I rushed us to the doctor. There was no way I was loosing my second child right after I found out.

I passed many red lights, but oh well. I'll pay the bills later. My child's life is on a clifhanger.

I entered the ER (Emergency Room) and found a doctor. He called a few paramedics and they took Kim from me.

''Sir, please take a seat,'' a nurse said. I was about to scream at her when I was pulled down. I looked to my side and saw Jason. Oh how much I want to beat the hell out of him. The nurse smiled and gave me a paper I needed to fill out about Kim.

''What happened Multy,'' If anyone would have heard Jason, they'd think he's crazy.

''Kim is pregnant.''

''AGAIN. DUDE SERIOUSLY YOU NEED TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS.''

I glared at him. ''Yeah says the guy with how many kids again?''

''I only have two, and their from the same pregnacy, plus what do you expect, I am a married man,'' he answered.

''What are you doing here?'' I questioned. He blushed. Wait what Jason Lee Scott blushed.

''Are you blushing?''

''What nooooo.''

'' your wife is crying saying she can't tell you the news, so made me do it, she's pregnant.'' a nurse said as she cam up to us. I smirked

''So who can't keep it in his pants again?''

''SHUT UP,'' he yealled. I smiled. But soon my worry over loosing my baby began to eat me alive.

\- 3 HOURS LATER-

Trini had joined us after the nurse incounter. They decided to stay with me and wait for Kim. According to a nurse the doctors were still trying to keep my baby's life. I looked at the watch it was time for Conner to get out of school which meant he'd call me.

Just as predicted my phone rang. I pressed the answer button.

''Dad, dad is mom okay?'' That was the first thing I heard then I heard screaming.

''Conner, what exactly are you doing?'' I asked.

''Um you see, so Kira and Ethan have math together you know that, but on their way out of class they got attacked and here we are fighting the monster.'' I panicked.

''What the hell, where are you?''

''Dada relax, stay with mom. I was only calling to ask where you are, so that after the fight we can join you guys.'' I guess he didn't know yet. At least I wasn't the last one to find out I was having another child. That made me wonder who else knew.

''We're at the hospital.''

''Okay, see you soon.''

He hanged up. I looked up at the TV and noticed that it had the news on. The power rangers were fighting right across the school yard. I looked at Jason and Trini.

''I am on my way. Trini stay here with Tommy.'' She nodded and kissed him.

I focused on the TV. I needed to make sure the battle didn't get to the point that they'd need a bed. Soon I saw Jason join the fight he was in his old red ranger costume. I had been so focused on the screen I hadn't noticed a nurse talking to me. Luckily Trini had been listening.

''So both the girl and child are fine, in fact you can come and see them now.'' I smiled at the nurse and entered the room. Trini followed, I was smiling until I noticed Kim being helled to the bed by the one and only Zeltrax...


	8. Chapter 8

**Conner's P.O.V**

I was fighting with all my will. Leading the team in a way that would make my parents proud. We were all concentrated when another red ranger joined the fight. I recognized the costune as Uncle Jason's. I was glad we had more help. I found it strange that Zeltrax wasn't here.

All he usually wanted was to fight my dad. I decided to ignore the sour feling at the pit of my stomach.

 _Just keep fighting and defeat. Then I can go check on my parents._

My concius told me. Or I told myself.

 **Tommy's P.O.V**

Trini and I gasped. He was right there. He could easely hurt Kim and our baby.

I took a step foward. He got closer to her.

''Listen Zeltrax, I don't know what you want or why you're here. But what I do know is that if you get a inch closer to her I will make sure you rot in hell,'' I advised. I knew Zeltrax wasn't much of a challenge.

He was more bark than actually bite.

I usually went easy on him. He really underestimated me.

If he dared take a step closer to Kim I was going to terminate him.

''Listen. I am giving you a chance Zeltrax. If you turn around and leave we can deal this some other time. If not then it really isn't a mans fight if you need to use my loved ones.''

I knew that statement had him thinking. However I also knew he wouldn't back down easily. I mean sure he was harmless, but he still wanted to make me miserable and was willing to go to extremes.

''I will not back down. I will bring the black ranger to his end.'' And with that he launched at me.

I was a good thing that I was expecting his attack and was able to dodge.

I decided to power up.

''Dino Thunder Power Up... Ha.'' In less than two minutes I was up and ready to finish this once and for all.

''Aghhhhh.'' Zeltrax continued to attack me and I just kept on dodging him.

Then I took out my spear and went to attack him.

I knew he wasn't expecting that, because he had been preparing to attack again.

I kept on slashing through Zeltrax, but I knew that I was only slowly weakening him. Then he did something I feared. He jumped on the hospital bed. I was scared for Kim.

I looked under him and noticed that Kim wasn't there. I looked around the room and realized that Trini had probably taken her outside for safety.

I called on my power and became invisible.

''Black ranger! Show yourself.'' He said.'' Don't be a coward and face me.''

He started to make ''Argh'' noises and to be honest I was annoyed so I attacked him. Then moved out of his way and attacked by the opposite side.

By now Zeltrax was kneeling on the bed because he was so weak.

I went to attack him again and this time pierced right through him. Then his body became dust and vanished away.

I sigh in relief. Although I probably look like a fire fighter who just came out of a fire. I decided to take a quick shower in the bathroom inside the room.

 **Trini's POV**

After the sudden attack I made sure to distract Kim.

However she wasn't buying it. She wasn't going to relax until she saw Tommy.

I knew how she felt. If Jason was ever in such situation I would freak out and die of a heart attack.

When Tommy finally came out of the room he looked as if he had just had the shower of his dreams.

''Couldn't you have told us that you were done and just going to take a little shower.'' I asked. He looked taken back but then smiled.

''Oh come on Trini I was just making sure nobody found out about the power rangers,'' he answered. I nodded my head.

''Still just remember next time.'' He nodded and reached for Kim who was still sitting down. She looked up at him and smiled. The she began to cry and that's how he helped her calm down by asking Conner to stop by an ice cream store and bringing her a pint.

 **Tommy's POV**

Kim was released two day ago. Everything was going pretty smoothly with the baby. And today I was going to ask Kim to marry me.

Now I know it's clinche, but since Kim loves music I convinced her to go sing ''Love is an Open Door'' somewhere today. She said okay do to the fact that the movie she liked the most was Frozen. Although I am not Hans. The ending of the song will kind of help me.

So here I was on my way to the beach with Kim on the passenger seat. Just as I parked we ran of to find a spot where to put our umbrella and still be alone. Soon we found a little cave that covered this side of the beach from the other humans.

''Shall we sing my love?'' I asked in a British accent.

''We shall my handsome lad,'' she replied. I extended my hand and she took it.

 **AN: I saw this on YouTube and found it cute**

Key ( _Kim,_ _ **Tommy,**_ **Both** )

 _''Okay... can I just say_

 _something crazy?''_

 _ **''I love crazy''**_

 _''All my life has been a series_

 _of doors in my face, and then_

 _suddenly I bumped into you.''_

 _ **''I was thinking the same thing!**_

 _ **Causelike I've been searching my**_

 _ **whole life to find my own**_

 _ **place, and Maybe it's the**_

 _ **party talking, or the chocolate**_

 _ **fondue.''**_

 _''But with you,''_

 ** _''But with you, I found my_**

 ** _place''_**

 _''I see your face.''_

 **''And it's nothing like I've ever**

 **known before,**

 **love is an open door..**

 **Love is an open door...**

 **Love is an open door.''**

 _''With you,''_

 ** _''With you''_**

 _''With you,''_

 _ **''With you''**_

 **''Love is an open door''**

 ** _''I mean it's crazy.''_**

 _''What?''_

 ** _''We finish each others-_**

 _''Sandwiches''_

 ** _''That's what I was going to say!''_**

 _''I never met someone-''_

 **''Who thinks so much like me.**

 **JINX!**

 **Jinx again!''**

 **''Our mental synchronization can**

 **have the one explanation.''**

 ** _''You,''_**

 _''And I''_

 ** _''Were''_**

 **''Just meant to be''**

 **''Say goodbye (** ** _''Say goodbye''_** **)**

 **to the pain of the past, we don't have**

 **to feel it anymore...''**

 **''Love is an open door''**

 **''Life can be so much more''**

 _''With you''_

 _ **''With you''**_

 _''With you''_

 _ **''With you''**_

 **''Love is an open door''**

I kneel down on my feet an took out a delvet box.

 ** _''Can I say something crazy?_**

 ** _Will you marry me?''_**

 _''Can I say something even crazier?_

 _Yes''_

And just like that I slid the ring into her finger stood up and kissed her. Then I took hold of her waist and was about to spin her when she reminded me that she was pregnant.

Now for the worst side out of all of this good things.

Wedding planning!

 **AN:**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. The proposal was actually inspired by this guy who did it on YouTube and I found it cute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aisha's POV**

''Why are we doing this today?'' Kim asked as we dragged her through the mall.

We decided that the wedding needed to be taken care of soon. Reason for that is that in just a couple of months Kimberly is going to be as big as a mama whale.

How do we know?

We've see pictures of when she was pregnant with Connor.

Although nobody beets Trini. She looked like she was three whales all together. She was big.

Jason used to tell stories about how so many times he'd fall of the bed do to her barely fitting in.

Then he got smacked by Trini so he stopped talking.

Back to where I was. We're buying our brides made outfits today, we're also buying the brides outfit. And since we took the wedding planning into our own hands they will be marrying next week in the beach.

Connor is exhausted. This last two weeks have been hard on him. He has a pregnant mother and a father who is on the edge. Plus since Tommy has been a bit busy he has taken all responsibility of the team, so he is kind of stressed.

''Because in a matter of weeks you wont fit in anything,'' Kat said.

I don't think Kim was completely happy to hear that, especially from Kat.

''Umm...Kim is everything okay?'' Kira asked as she joined us. She didn't take long to realize that Kim is mad.

''Kira my salvation. Please take me home.'' She begged. Kira seemed to think it over then she glanced at us and we shook our heads.

''I am sorry Kim, but I can not fight three former rangers on my own.''

''Yes you can.'' She tried again, but I didn't let her finish and just pulled her into a store...This is going to be a long day.

 **Connor's POV**

Trent's birthday was tomorrow and I didn't want to forget it so I went of and bought him a gift today while buying my tux for the wedding.

However my mood wasn't good so I ended up buying him a watch with bats and spiders.

''Son!'' I heard dad call from behind.

''Yes dad?''

''I know that you bought Trent a present already, but I think this would be a better gift for him.'' He said giving me a bag.

I opened it and inside there was a coloring expert package.

''Okay dad, but isn't this your gift?''

''No I got him something different.''

''Okay.''

My dad left and I looked at the package and remembered the day that Trent drew Kira. Oh I was so jealous that day, so I tried to draw her, but failed so badly because I ended up drawing a stick figure. Then when they dated that just drove me crazy. Luckily she dumped him and they stayed as friends. And now she is dating me. Which is most likely forever seeing as we haven't exactly stayed innocent.

Hopefully my dad and mom don't caught on what's going on. Reality is that's why I am so stressed. I am not really it's more of me needing sleep.

 **Kira's POV**

We finally bought a dress and were leaving. I was dying to go home. I hadn't see Connor all day and it was killing me. So far we were almost done preparing the wedding all that was missing was the music, but I think I can get that covered. Maybe I'll be able to show my skills and impress my future mother-in-law and father-in-law. Even if they already loved me, but still you can never be to sure. So here I go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter:**

 **Kimberly's POV**

Today was the most awaited day of my life. For years I'd wondered if I'd ever marry Tommy.

Turns out the answer was yes, our ring boy was our son and my flower girls were Kira, Kaitlyn, Mikayla, and Alison. Of course my maids of honor were Trini, Kat, and Aisha. Then there was Tommy's best men. That had been a difficult task do to the fact that Jason, Adam, Billy, Rocky, Zach, Trent, and Ethan were all in for the job.

However there was no way we were going to have so many men next to him so Trent and Ethan are sitting down in the second bench. Rocky and Zach were sitting in the front. Then next to Tommy there would be Jason, because he said _''There is no way I am allowing you to marry my baby sis unless I am your best man, even if we're best friends.''_ Then Billy was chosen because he was serious and knew when to behave. Adam well I am not sure why we left Adam up there I probably should have made him sit too.

Now I was ready and waiting for whoever was walking me down the aisle.

Then I heard three knocks from my door.

''I am going to open it. I bet you'll be surprised when you see who's walking you.'' Trini said as she opened the door.

I would have expected Jason, but never in my wildest dreams Zach and Rocky.

''Did you really think we would just sit and do nothing but eat in your wedding, we've been shipping you and Tommy for years, we deserve this.'' Zach said as he and Rocky offerd to take one of my hands.

''Are you girls ready?'' asked Rocky.

''We are, you guys took forever.'' Aisha said.

We were soon at the door that would lead to the chapel with no other thoughts I saw as Kira and the girls opened the door and began walking in front of me.

The wedding song playing I began to slowly walk through the aisle seeing different generations of Rangers in their seats. Starting with us and ending with the Mega force Rangers. The Mystic Force Rangers waved at me and Chip mouthed _'Congratulations'._ The Samurai Rangers were all cuddled up. Emily was snuggling with Jayden. Mia with Antonio. Kevin and Lauren. And although people thought Mike had it in for Emily turns out when he met Serena really was his perfect match.

SPD were all stiff and serious. They were from the future and probably already knew my grandkids.

Lost Galaxy Rangers were very happy to be in Earth once again. Then there were the Zeo rangers. Seeing them broke me. Well seeing Tanya. Everyone else was somehow involved in the wedding. Tommy being the red ranger, Jason the black, Kat the pink, Adam the green, and Rocky the blue.

The Turbo rangers looked impatient. Justin was a full grown up now, Ashley as pretty as ever, Carlos, Cassie and even Tj.

Zhane and Andros were catching up with Carlos, Tj, Cassie, and Ashley. I wonder how it felt to be with your team mates once again.

The Wild Force rangers were laughing as expected. They were one of my favorite teams that weren't from my age of rangers.

The Ninja Storm rangers were creeping me out they just stared at me as I walked, it made me nervous.

Jungle Fury was taking a whole bench, they all smiled and waved at me. As you can tell there were only a few family members that weren't rangers.

I liked it like this though. All these rangers had worked hard to protect people just like my team and I did. That was something that made me befriend them all.

Just then I reached my stop where the man I hadn't noticed stood. He looked very handsome today. The guy that was going to marry us which by the way was the Samurai's mentor, began to speak.

''Friends and Family of the BRIDE and GROOM, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day.

We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between BRIDE and GROOM, by joining them in marriage.

All of us need and desire to love and to be loved.

And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship.

BRIDE and GROOM, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts.

Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand.

Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another.

To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor.

So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.'' As he said that everyone around the room began to clap giving him a break before he had to continue.

''Thomas Oliver do you take Kimberly Ann Hart to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you part?''

Tommy took my hands into mis and smiled as he said, ''I do.''

I smiled up at him almost impatient to kiss him.

''Kimberly Ann Hart do you take Thomas Oliver to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health till death do you part?''

I'd been nodding since he said my name. ''I do.''

''With the power invested in me I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs Tommy Oliver.'' He took that break as everyone clapped and cheered us on. However our urges to kiss couldn't wait anymore so we kissed.

''Oh well you may now keep on kissing the bride.'' He said as he clapped and laughed.

We took a step away from each other and grabbed Connor and made him join our family hug. Unfortunately it ended with four teams of rangers hugging in the end.

 ** _-3 Hours Later_**

 _''Okay all the single ladies all the single ladies all the single ladies all the single ladies, put your hands up.''_ I sang as I turned my back to the un-married woman and threw my bouquet.

''NOOOOOOO, I am not ready comme on mom throw the bouquet again.'' I heard Connor groan and everyone laugh. I turned around to see Kira had caught it.

''Fine I'll go find someone else to marry.'' She said smirking knowing he'd get jealous.

''Who said I wanted to wait I said. I am ready. Mom when's the wedding?'' He said nervously. Kira and I gave him the _'Nice save'_ look.

''Everyone come on let's take a group picture to remember for live.'' Kat said.

All the ranger generations stood in back of us by order. Our children at the front since their all young and small. Well most of them. And that's how I stood happily married to the man of my dreams with a huge family of friends. A awesome son with a wonderful soon to be daughter in law. And a baby on the way.

My life was just how I liked it to be and no one would ruin our family... ever.

 _The End._


End file.
